srythfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scarbrow/Archive4
This is an archived page. Please don't leave comments here since this page is not actively monitored. Contact Scarbrow at his talk page instead. erratic search behavior Have you noticed the search function lagging/not working? I can sometimes search for a page by name and come up with no results, then search again and go right to it. I kinda figure it's a Wikia problem, but maybe it's just me? Psychoadept 00:27, February 2, 2012 (UTC) : Wikia problem, for all I know. But while it keeps searching, I don't mind it's at the second attempt. Scarbrowtalk 08:11, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Okay. I wonder if there's somewhere we could put a disclaimer that would help people know they might have to search more than once? Psychoadept 17:24, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: It usually works OK. We can't disclaim every little glitch by our host Scarbrowtalk 17:29, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :::: It may not be such a little bug. What do you get if you search for "encyclopedia" or "dusk dragon egg"? I'm not getting any results for either. If I search for "quest list" it doesn't turn up any results, but it does say "there's a page called quest list on this wiki." Psychoadept 19:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::: For these kinds of things, use . They will be able to help, and you don't need to be a wiki admin to raise the flag about a bug. There is even a Scarbrowtalk 05:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Okay, I'll see if I can document it a little bit more and contact them if it's not solved soon. Psychoadept 17:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::: This may have been a browser problem. I was on a very old version of Firefox at work, and finally got it upgraded. Psychoadept 23:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Like that recent changes page. ;) PA I don't think it's browser related as I've ran into it as well and it's been happening since before I started really editing and I usually and am currently current on FF versions. In fact till I saw this discussion I also thought it was me since it often seems to be on pages that use underscores in the actual formatting instead of spaces. Although since I've "found" the recent changes and customized my toolbar? at the bottom I haven't used the search function as often. --Old School 02:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Resetting indents. Glad it's not just me! I'll keep my eyes peeled for the next time it happens. The weirdest part is how inconsistent it is, can be working fine at one point and screwy a few hours later. As for the underscores, I don't think that's it, because my understanding is that wikia reads spaces and underscores the same (i.e. Sryth Encyclopedia and Sryth_Encyclopedia are the same thing), unless I misunderstand what you're saying. Psychoadept 02:35, February 23, 2012 (UTC) A heads up and a question re: the preview function/display Thinking you may get this before you get your PM's from the forum. If so re: the ones from me read the latest one titled READ ME FIRST which covers the previous ones as they're kinda long-winded. Also I need to remember and start using the talk pages on here more. Maybe I'm doing something wrong or there's a function I'm unaware of or maybe it's the nature of the beast but I find the fact that broken links display the same as good ones in preview mode a bit perplexing. That being blue instead of red for busted ones as in the "regular" view. Is there something I can do on my end to remedy that? If not it's not a big deal as I wouldn't want any significant time devoted to it as I'm sure as I get my feet under me more I won't be busting links as much that require mending. --Old School 03:51, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Don't worry, I read everything in the correct order. Sorry for taking so long to answer. About the redlinks, you're not doing anything wrong. It seems it's not on our end. I've contacted Wikia about it Scarbrowtalk 09:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Wikia answered. They know about the bug, they have it cornered and they'll fix it through this week. Scarbrowtalk 15:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Variable items Was looking at the Site Maintenance page to see where I might lend a hand and noticed the FoD as a maintenance item. According to the FoD's talk page it should be similar to Tzal-Toalth's page. That was a while back so I figured a reminder may be in order. Also re: Tzal Toalth I recall some discussion re: selling Tzal Toalth for AT on the forum. I'll necro it and add my findings to Tzal Toalth's talk page over the next few days. Also re: variable items. Can't be of any real help there but I'm wondering if the BOGs would be similar. Although the lack of data since they were tweaked downward then back up though not to their original power probably complicates things. --Old School 04:14, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Since I haven't spared the time or energy to do it until now, I've removed the tag. I've taken a note in case I stumble upon it on the future. I don't know about selling Tzal-Toalth, if you could necrothread that I'd be grateful. And since I've never played the BOGs, I cannot really give an opinion. Scarbrowtalk 10:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Articles needing maintenance Noticed that several pages in the Articles needing maintenance don't have the Needing Maintenance template or anything in the talk page re: maintenance needs. Unless I'm overlooking something. Wondering if the templates were removed and they weren't decategorized or no templates were ever used before and they still need maintenance. Of course it could be a mixture. Again if I'm not overlooking something. If not should it be that the template with a note should be mandatory (or a forced requirement?) before someone tags it with that category or at least something mentioned in the talk page for that article as it's hard to tell what the maintenance need is on those pages or if it has already been met. Also sometimes the template is used near the top or beginning of the article/page and sometimes its further down. Seems like it'd be better to have it near the top. Just an idea or two. --Old School 05:31, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : I've removed those cases. The template adds the category, if the template is removed, so is the category. So the ones with category and not template were added manually. : The template being used near the section it's needed for it's a better solution. Very often our articles are quite long, and having the template at the beginning of the article could confuse both readers and editors. If I'm going to fix something, I want to know where it is. If I'm going to read something, I want to know what part of it it's definitive and what part needs more work. Good suggestion, leaving a note should be mandatory. I'll add it to the Editor's Guide : Scarbrowtalk 11:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your responses Thanks for the replies Scarbrow. And good point about the NeedsMaintenance placement - hadn't considered that at all. Also I'm still figuring things out here so bear with me as you may already have seen this. I saw you edited the Bugs page, but was wondering if you noticed my reply via its talk page. Also I'll get to the Tzal-Toalth for AT necro later today and may put a forum call out for testing if it looks needed (seem to recall Merzyl (sp?) being involved before (maybe?) you start the Ghor-Tiln stuff). If you don't see any progress on that in a few days don't hesitate to remind me. In fact that reminds me. I noticed PA has a "to do" list which sounds like a good idea. Have to try to remember to put that up as well. Again thanks for your help and patience.-- --Old School 01:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Tzal-Toalth for AT update Just finished that necro and it seems it's Wraithking's Sceptre (possibly) that she'll trade for AT but before you obtain Tzal-Toalth - I knew Tzal-Toalth was involved somehow. I put a request out with the quoted post re: selling the sceptre in the forum's Wiki Requests thread. --Old School 16:21, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Are you sure? My reference for the Sceptre is where you can use it to get one of the gems. Scarbrowtalk 16:39, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes and no, lol. Yes I'm sure that's what is stated as a possibility. No I'm not sure that's correct as the reference to the Diplomacy check at 70+ and the 16 AT figure is also a requirement and the original cost in the quest you mention it makes me think the original poster may be mixed up on things. However, he also states it was before he had Tzal-Toalth and one of the requirements for that quest is having Tzal-Toalth on you. While I'm not doubting the original poster I'm also not confident enough to say for sure until it's tested. --Old School 17:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Neck Armour I thought I was doing something very simple, creating item pages for items that didn't have them yet, but then the lack of ID caused transclusion problems and in trying to fix it I just made things worse. Sorry for the confusion! I think I have everything working now, just displaying a little funny in the contents on the Neck Armour page. Feel free to delete the extra pages I created in the process and otherwise clean up the mess I made. Thanks! Psychoadept 21:35, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you~ Thank you for the welcome. I hope you don't mind my jumping in with an edit or two. Since my character is relatively new, I have been going through a lot of the older, low-level MR quests. I don't intend to do any major changes, but if I see something in need of verification I'm glad to add it to the Wiki. --LadyKadri 03:04, February 22, 2012 (UTC) MarkRedirect What is it for? I noticed you add it to a page, I looked at the description of the template, I added it to a few other redirects I've made, but I don't get it. Psychoadept 19:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : I've updated MarkRedirect with an explanation. Is it clear now? Scarbrowtalk 09:22, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Yup, that made it clear. Thanks! Psychoadept 15:34, February 24, 2012 (UTC) New window links Thought this might be of interest to you: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:New_Window_Links —Preceding unsigned comment added by Psychoadept (talk • ) : That looks very useful, thank you! Scarbrowtalk 10:52, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Oops and a heads up re: my latest round of edit clutter.... Had some map and item woes. Long story short I ended up uploading multiple maps for Jiriwyd's Plunge and having to rename an associated item multiple times. My ignorance on both counts. Re: the map, now I know why almost all of the legends aren't actually part of the map - so they can be edited. And kept having formatting issues with the item. Again both my fault - although they are "fixed" now. Sorry for the mess. --Old School 09:36, March 1, 2012 (UTC) FYI You can probably tell, but the series of minor edits I've made today are just housekeeping related to Wanted Pages. I won't edit the ones coming from user pages, but where I can I'm trying to either point links to an existing page or remove the ones that aren't very important. The Phak-Rur quests and keys from Lord of the Bronze Hall are on my to-do list, but I have to level a character to that point again first. Psychoadept 17:48, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Tallys limited time collections/Items maintained manually question/help Update - may want to skip to the next indent as most of this is covered in that passage. Was going to start categorizing Tallys limited time collections similar to the way you did the Bloodrune Collection. Specifically thinking of the recently retired Blades of War (no announcement but while at Tallys it was up again with a message re: its last "chance" before retirement), Blessed Night and Winteriron Collecions. Started and completed a page for Category:Blades Of War Collection then when I looked at the Lists maintained manually page I realized the Bloodrune Collection is a subcategory page (for my lack of a better/proper term) and different than what I created. Not sure how to or if I have permission to make it and the others a sub category. I'm thinking it's an admin permission thing. If not a little instruction directly or by pointing me to "instruction" page(s) would be appreciated. But again I'm thinking that it's a permission thing. I did look at the Category Templates page but was a bit lost and didn't dare chance anything. Thinking where's that rolleyes smiley... (using () instead of brackets) adding ((Category:Lists Maintained Maunally)) to the end of each collections page would put it in the subcategory with Bloodrune collection but when I looked at the Bloodrune Collecitons page I didn't see it and didn't want to test it. If I don't have the permission(s) (which is fine btw) I didn't want to continue compiling the other collections if you'd rather they be categorized/listed like the Bloodrune Collection unless it's easy for you to modify or move them. And if so if there's something different I can do structurally to ease the moving let me know. I'm thinking listing the items on the page wouldn't be necessary and would be something to do after it gets subcategorized then "tagging" the relevant items with the appropriate collection category like the Bloodrune items. Something I could and would gladly do on my end if that's the case. And I'm wondering as an alternative or complement to the existing subcategory on the Lists Maintained Manually if listing the Collections on Tally's Limited Time Items page would be a valid suggestion. If so I could do it while making the individual collection pages. Thanks, --Old School 00:03, March 3, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Been wondering about this. What's the +'s in green and -'s in red on recent changes mean? --Old School 00:05, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :First sorry for the "extra" page. Figured it (I hope) out by tagging a relevant item with the ((Category:Name of Collection)) which takes me to the new page which I have to create. Then after creating the page the other items in the collection can be tagged with the category. Then the category page itself gets tagged with the Lists Maintained Manually category which makes it a subcategory. :Two problems the original non categorized page Blades of War Collection still exists. And I used the wrong structure (capitalization) with the subcategory page Blades of war collection which should be Blades of War Collection capitalized. Looked into renaming it but since it's a category it's via a bot or the replace text extension which is an admin function - if I have it right. :Incidentally, Thought about making the Blades of War page like the Hawk Emblazoned Armour page transcluding item boxes as it's a small collection. But some of Tallys collections are larger like the Bloodrune Collection and that wouldn't be feasible. Plus I think all of Tallys Collections should be documented consistently like the Bloodrune page. :As I compile more collections I'm still wondering should they in addition to being categorized in Lists Maintained Manually be listed on Tallys limited time items page. Thinking of several possibilites; :Once (or as) the collections are compiled they could be listed as a subcategory as on the Lists maintained manually page. Tagging each individual collection page with the Tallys limitited time collection category should put them in a subcategory page separate and above the individual item listings (at least I'm thinking that's the case) or could list/link the collections pages individually. However I didn't want to make further expansions without checking with you first. Again I hope I haven't botched things up too much by being too bold (or impatient). Also see the talk page for Tallys limited time stuff re: some classifications re: some collections. Last updated, --Old School 21:52, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Just a heads up Inadvertently created a page for the latest Tallys collection first then realized I needed to enter an item and tag that item with the collection page then create the page which I've done and am in the process of editing. I re edited the incorrect page and marked it for deletion so I'm guessing it flags you, but just in case here it is, http://sryth.wikia.com/wiki/Dreadmask_Collection --Old School 18:14, April 3, 2012 (UTC) On a roll apparently Ugh.... forgot the capitalization rule Scar. So here's another snafu for you to fix, sorry. http://sryth.wikia.com/wiki/Item:12284_Dreadmask%27s_Ring_of_Rage --Old School 19:20, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :SB seemed I may have jumped the gun a bit as it's now showing correctly. I renamed it to no effect, but I also left the AT cost out so I'm not sure if it took a reload or what? And I cleared my PM's out recently so I'm thinking I may have that naming convention fouled up regarding capitalization. Just to clarify what is the rule re: all capitals? --Old School 19:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I think I recalled it and got it fixed. All capitals revert to/force a quest page iirc. Anyhoo the page looks fixed now though and I think I was able to undo the name change/redirect and fix it. Still you may want to have a look Scar, thanks. --Old School 19:41, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Quest name change request Scarbrow in light of the new quest in the Stoneback Tavern I think we need to differentiate those quests that are a series/saga by adding the painting's location in the quest name. Therefore I think the original An Interesting Painting needs changed to An Interesting Painting In The Silver Shaft Inn. I've renamed the page the best I can and was wondering if you would edit the name more as the questbox still shows the original name. Here's the page http://sryth.wikia.com/wiki/Quest:An_Interesting_Painting and thanks in advance. Also an FYI I'm adding a saga page for those quests under "Interesting Paintings". --Old School 22:22, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :New update - SB I thought a rename wasn't necessary since I remembered to change the quest template which fixed the questbox issue - as well as renaming the page. But there's some issues with the url when searching or linking in other wiki pages which I'm guessing can be fixed by an administrator edit. Again thanks and sorry for the foul up. --Old School 00:24, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wiki promotion Thanks for the offer, but after thinking about it I'll have to decline. Currently my wiki activity is limited, and I think the new admin(s) should be more active than me. --Shadowblack 14:33, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Templates help Hi, Scarbrow! Sorry to bother you, but I am out of my depth. The upgrade to MediaWiki 1.19.1 has borked a few things, but most of them are minor. The one that is giving me fits is fixing the createbox preloads, because they've started interpreting the onlyinclude tags as applying to createbox as well as transclusion. I figure there's some kind of workaround with templates. I created Onlyinclude and EndOnlyinclude, but nothing I've tried has worked. Either I understand what I'm doing less than I thought I did, or there's a bug because noinclude tags and nowiki tags don't seem to work properly, and even if I reduce the template to nothing more than "", it displays the tag as plain text on instead of encoding it. Do you know what I need to do differently? Thanks! Psychoadept (talk) 17:34, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : Nevermind, finally got something that works with some help from the support forum. And I realized that the reason the nowiki tags were acting weird was because the other tags had been stripped. Now if we can just get the Redirect List in chronological order again... Psychoadept (talk) 17:53, July 26, 2012 (UTC)